


Shine Brighter

by asdfghjklWHAAAT



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjklWHAAAT/pseuds/asdfghjklWHAAAT
Summary: Armie's at Venice to support Timmy





	Shine Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG THE CONTENT TIMMY GAVE US ALL TRULY COMPENSATES THE DROUGHT. HALLELUJAH. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote something again lmao. A girl can dream that this really happened so I have to put it in paper (or net, in this case)  
I wrote this for an hour or so because I'm so happy that this day started so great! Hopefully, it ends great as well. I'm also done packing my sheez so I'm really moving out tomorrow.
> 
> Bear with all the grammar mistakes this story have. English is my second language.
> 
> PEACE AND LOVE! ✌🏼 and all hail to our king! 💕

Timmy groans when he heard the alarm goes off. He tried to reach for his phone on the bedside table to turn off the alarm but he can't even move an inch because he is enveloped into a very tight hug. He opens his eyes and the memory of last night flooded him.

Armie arrived at his hotel room late last night. He was about to get into bed when there's a knock from the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors anymore since Brian specifically told him to get some good night sleep. So, when he opened it, he was so shocked to see Armie standing in front of the door holding a single coffee cup on one hand and phone on the other.

_“Hey.”_ Armie greeted.

_“Hey, what are you doing here?”_ Timmy responded. He is clearly still in shock of having Armie in front of him right now.

_“Well, I have to be here for you, baby. It's a very important milestone for you. Fuck everything, I'm gonna support you. I actually had a very long and excruciating talk with Brian about this, but obviously, I won, right? So, aren't you gonna ask your boyfriend in?”_ Armie said and goes for a tight hug and a sweet and short kiss on the lips.

Armie entered the room while Timmy locked the door, _“Let me get that coffee and your bag. Here.”_ Then Timmy puts Armie's belongings in the table near the door. _“Now, kiss me properly.”_ Timmy snakes his arms around Armie's neck while Armie puts his on Timmy's waist. They've been away from each other for two weeks so their kiss was very intense and passionate. Timmy is so eager to have Armie's tongue on him that Armie chuckled at his boyfriend's eagerness.

_“You missed me that much huh?”_ Armie stops their kiss for a moment.

_“Ah shut up, Hammer. I need you. I miss you.”_ He answered and went back to his sloppy kissing.

He is still reminiscing from the memory of last night when the alarm went off again. His grin fades into a sweet smile as he looks at the man beside him.

_“Babe, the alarm. Let me turn it off for a minute.”_ Timmy whispers as he tries to get away from Armie's grip.

_“Uhm ah.”_ Armie loosens his hug a little bit. Timmy saw that as an opportunity to reach for his phone but Armie stops him using one of his hand. Armie reaches for the phone without even looking and turn the alarm off.

_“Good morning, baby.”_ Armie smiles and then buries his head into Timmy's neck.

_“Morning.”_

Armie looks up to see Timmy smiling at him. He is so thankful that he gets to be loved by a Timothée Chalamet. He grins back at Timmy in response and buries his head once more on Timmy's neck. He started giving Timmy's shoulder blades soft kisses then went up to his neck. His kisses are getting aggressive and he is almost sucking on Timmy's neck. He heard him moan his name as well as feel Timmy's hips move upright. He is about to suck and mark Timmy's neck when Timmy stops him.

_“Babe, don't.”_ He is so amused by how Timmy can still think of being a responsible person in times like this.

_“You can ask them to just cover it up later.”_

_“Armieeee. We'll get in trouble with Brian if you do that.”_

_“Please?”_

Timmy puts his hands on Armie's face, _“Come here, gimme a kiss first.”_ Armie adjusted their position so they are level with each other. They kiss slowly at first then after a while, they are heavily making out. They could go on until forever just making out but Timmy has some solid self-control and stops them.

_“Babe, babe. We have to stop.”_ Timmy tries to get away from Armie again but failed to do so. _“I have to get ready.”_ He then kisses the tip of Armie's nose.

_“Babe, it's still early. Come on. And I haven't given you my love yet.”_ Armie pouts and leans in for another kiss. Before Timmy answered, he kisses Armie back first.

_“What are you saying you haven't given me your love yet? What do you call the things we did last night then?”_ He challenges Armie with a huge grin on his face. Once again he remembered last night. He and Armie made love multiple times. They just can't get enough of each other last night.

_“Well, that's for last night. It's different for today. Come on. I miss you so much.”_ then Armie started kissing Timmy's jaw.

_“Armie, we don't have time!”_

Armie continues to trace a kiss on Timmy's jaw and then he gets into Timmy's ear, he whispered, _“I can be a quick, promise.”_ Then slips his tongue there making Timmy moan.

_“You clearly just woke up and you're so horny. I'm supposed to be the hornier one here, what's happening babe?”_ Armie is so needy today and he is loving it. Although he can't say it out loud because they really have no time.

_“That's discrimination, Chalamet. And can you blame me for being so horny?”_

_“Fine, but we have to be quick. Brian will kill us if I get there late.”_

_“I work fast, baby.”_

_“Shut up and more working then, babe.”_ As they kiss, Armie's hands started travelling all over Tim's naked body under the sheet. Things are getting heated when they froze from an urgent knocking on the door.

Timmy groans,_ “Fuck. That must be Brian. I'll go check it first babe. Where's my shirt?”_

Armie literally facepalms. He tosses Timmy the complimentary robe he saw on the floor together with a pile of other clothes.

He reaches for his boxers and said, _“I'll go get it. Find something there.”_ There's no way in hell he will let Timmy open that damn door looking all that pretty and seductive all at the same time. Call him possessive or whatever but this kind of sight is exclusive for him only.

He walks towards the door barefoot, only on his boxers. “_Babe, put on a shirt!”_ Timmy adds but he is already opening the hotel room door.

_“Oh, hey! Where's Timmy?”_ Timmy's right, it's really Brian. The great cockblocker Brian.

_“He's getting ready.”_ He answered.

Timmy shows up right at the moment. He is now wearing Armie's shirt and boxers from last night, which is clearly so big on him. Armie stomach tightens at the sight of Timmy wearing his worn-out clothes. It did a lot of things to him.

_“Okay good, you're up. Start getting ready and go to my room so you can start dressing up. Don't take too long. Armie, you can have him later. He has no time now.”_ Brian's voice was stern but he can see a glimpse of a smile on his face. He is trying to suppress a smile. He nods his answer to Brian who nods back as well.

_“Yeah, okay okay. See you later.”_ Timmy closes the door and turns to Armie. _“You hear that? You can have me later. Later.”_ Timmy walks past him seductively parading his body and the clothes he is wearing. Little shit.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that day, Armie is trying to get back to sleep when he heard the door clicks open. Timmy left their room an hour ago to finished up his outfit for today.

_“Armie?”_

_“Here, bed.”_

_“We're heading out now. Did I wake you up?”_ Then there's Timmy standing in front of him. His perfect boyfriend. He is so damned. He sits upon the bed so now Timmy is standing between his thighs while he is holding Timmy's waist. He also checks up Timmy's bomb of an outfit.

_“No, no. I can't sleep. Jesus, Timmy. People will go crazy today for you.”_

_“Don't flatter me too much it might get into my head, Hammer.”_

_“I'm just saying the truth, babe. They're totally gonna get crazy! Including me.”_

_“Well, that's great because I'm also going crazy here right now on the sight of you shirtless in our bed.”_

_“Really huh?”_ Armie raises an eyebrow at Timmy's response.

_“Okay stop it, Armie!”_ Timmy laughs. _“I said I'm only going to say goodbye to you for a minute to Brian. Kiss me good luck, please?”_

_“Come here, sit on my lap.”_ Timmy didn't think any further and sits on his boyfriend's lap.

Armie kisses his curls first, _“I love these pretty curls of yours. Pretty just like you.”_

Then goes to his forehead, _“I love this. I love how your mind works.”_

Then goes to his left cheeks and kisses it, _“I love this cheek,” then to the right one, “but I love both your cheeks equally.”_

He stared at Timmy first and then goes to the nose and kiss its tip, _“I love this. You're so adorable.”_

Then he goes to Timmy's lips, _“Your lips is my lifeline, Timmy. I can never live without it. I love it. I love your lips and your kisses so much.”_ Then Armie kisses him softly, tenderly.

Timmy's getting teary-eyed from Armie's kisses, _“I love you so much, Armie.”_

_“I love you, too baby. Now go, go, go. Go shine brighter.”_

Timmy laughs and stand-ups from Armie's lap. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the tears forming in his eyes.

_“I love you, gotta go.”_

_“Please don't fall on the waters, baby, okay? Love you!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts, guys! <3


End file.
